deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Revya vs Nightmare (Nippon Ichi VS Bandai Namco)
Revya vs Nightmare (Nippon Ichi VS Bandai Namco) is a possible Death Battle featuring Revya, the protagonist of Soul Nomad and the World Eaters and Nightmare, one of the main antagonists of the Soul Calibur series. Description Two wielders of unholy weapons are about to clash! There's only one question to ask: who's soul is going to be eaten tonight?! Interlude Wiz: For countless years, there have been stories where a hero obtains a powerful heroic weapon, capable of rending all evil. A true instrument of justice. But everything must have a counter. Boomstick: And while they may be evil, they're just so damned cool you miiight just find yourself heading on over to the dark side. I know I would! Look no further than Nightmare, the demonic scourge of Soul Calibur... ...and Revya, the "soulmate" of the most kickass Death God in Soul Nomad! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Revya Over a thousand years ago, the continent of Predesto was the center of a bloody and brutal conflict. Up until a single man stood above all others and established a new era. His name was Median, later known in life as the Conqueror. Though he was but one man, his power alone unified all of Predesto and created what could have been a beautiful kingdom whose peace could lost for decades. It didn't. It last only ten. All because somebody doesn't practice good hygene! That's hypocrtical of you. Since when do you practice good hygene? How else am I supposed to maintain this awesome beard or my shotgun leg? *shakes head* In any case, Predesto was once again thrust into turmoil. Thankfully, Median's daughter, Layna the Firebrand, arose to power to restore order. Sadly, even that attempt wouldn't last for very long as the world came under attack by a truly god-like force. The Master of Death, the Grim Reaper Gig, had come to reap the souls of every last living being in the world, and under his command were the death machines known only as the World Eaters. And whoo boy, does Gig enjoy a slaughter! He wiped out whole kingdoms and slaughtered millions of people. He was really good at his job. It also really helped that the World Eaters were practically unstoppable! ...until Gig got his ass kicked by Layna, who was probably as old as dirt, and got himself sealed away in a kickass sword called the Onyx Blade. A demonic sword, wielded by those of Lord Median's heritage. It was within this sword that Gig slept, waiting for the day he would once again be ushered into the world. Fast forward to the present day, and Gig would indeed be unleashed. Just not in the way he would have liked. Yep. Poor ol' Gig ended up getting stuck inside the body of a...whoa, okay~ Not sure if I should pity him, or feel envious. Damn she's hot! Born and orphaned at a young age, Revya was taken into the care of Layna, who had long since retreated from the world in favor of a quiet life, establishing a small community hidden away in a thick forest. Alongside her was her childhood friend Danette, who to put it graciously wasn't exactly the brightest tool in the shed. One day, Layna called upon the two when they had come of age, and decided it was time to let them spread their wings. She even offered them weapons, with Danette choosing a pair of dual daggers. But Layna only had one gift in mind for Revya. The one and only...Onyx Blade! Revya was raised with the intent and purpose of becoming a vessel for Gig, as Layna believed it was only a matter of time before the World Eaters were awakened. The only power capable of destroying the World Eaters was Gig himself. To this end, Layna used an artifact called the Crimson Tear and bound Gig's soul to Revya's. With this, Revya could command Gig's power for herself...or rather a tiny portion. Aside from being a kickass swordlady, the powers she got from Gig let her "dominate" anybody who consents! *grins* Sounds kinky~ Innuendo aside, what "Dominate" actually does is create a pact between Revya and the consenting party. Not only can she summon them at any time, but they can grow even stronger than normally. Of course, theoretically, Revya could command even greater power than this. There was only one problem, though. The only way she could get those kickass powers was if Gig let her have them. And that always came with the guarantee of "hey, I'm gonna take your body and destroy the world if you let me have control!" Needless to say, Revya didn't accept such conditions. However, she did eventually grow strong enough on her own to challenge the World Eaters, namely in part of Gig himself willingly offering his power with no strings attached. See, the fusion affects both parties. Overtime, Revya became just as hot-tempered and willing to bring out her sword to deal with a problem rtaher than solve it with diplomacy, and Gig became less, well, crazed. Outside of what little power Gig offered her, from "Dominate" to even boosting her power to over 9000 when she really wants to go overkill, Revya can boost her own power for a short period of time. She's also a pretty good friend! So good, in fact, that she learned to coordinate with people she's hardly ever met before for some sick combos. She can even make people! Not so much as "make" but "craft." See, when Revya "Dominates" someone *Boomstick snickers* Revya obtains an effigy of their likeness. Alternatively, she can create an effigy of her own, though these are more like the generic summons you'd seen in video games and manga. She can place these effigies in "rooms" with varying effects, some beneficial and others harmful. However, arguably her greatest power is the power to consume souls, whether by the power of the Onyx Blade...or her own. Whoa, wait a second. She can EAT souls?! See, Revya wasn't human. She's actually a World Eater herself. More specifically, a World Eater born in Haephness, the World of Life. In Haephness, World Eaters resemble humans and can control their own aging. More than that, she's also the reincarnation of Lord Median's son, which also explains why she was even able to use the Onyx Blade in the first place. By devouring the soul of Gestahl, a legendary warrior serving under the mighty sorcerer Dio, actually a zombified Median, long story, Revya unlocked the full power of the Onyx Blade and can create a massive wave of dark power that obliterates everything in its path. She's definitely not someone I'd cross anytime soon. Buuut just because she was raised for saving the goddamn world doesn't mean she's pure of heart. She can feel just as mopey as anyone else, or look for the easy shortcuts. Hell, after she got her ass kicked by Gig's favorite soul-eating pet Feinne, Gig offered her some power to kill it, but made it clear that her body was his afterwards. And don't even get me started on the Demon Path! Yeeeaaah, the less said about that shit show, the better. Regardless, Revya succeeded in what she set out to do and then some, destroying the World Eaters and even managing to return Gig to the side of good. Or, well as close as she could get to anyway. She also restored the natural flow of souls, resuming the cycle of death and rebirth. When it comes down to it, there's no one better suited to saving the world than the chick with the death god sleeping inside her! (Cue Revya executing Demon Force on Drazil) Nightmare Long ago, in a tale transcending history, a powerful sword was forged. Designed to be the greatest weapon ever designed, it was bathed in the blood of countless enemies. And it soaked up all that death and destruction like a sponge at a pool party! It even developed its own consciousness, and it only had one goal: Destroy the world! ...yeah, totally not done before. The name of this sword was Soul Edge, and at the time of its creation, it was one of the most dangerous weapons ever made. Those who wielded it were tempted by its darkness and made its servants, but any who could resist its influence rose to fame and power. One such individual was the Hero King Algol, who subjugated the sword and was hailed as the strongest warrior to ever live. Over the years, Soul Edge has assumed many different forms, but its true self within remained the same. Inferno, a literal demon made out of freaking fire and hate. Of course, being a sword, Inferno couldn't really do much. He needed someone strong enough to serve as his meat puppet to drown the world in chaos and blood, and there were a lot of people to choose from! There were many wielders who used Soul Edge, from the scourge of the seas Cervantes to the vampiric nobleman Raphael. For this Death Battle, we're using Soul Edge's main host and the person who became the feared Azure Knight, Siegfried. Siegfried found Soul Edge after Cervantes got killed by a ninja and a Greek asskicker and claimed it for himself. Didn't take long for him to realize what he grabbed, but he ended up becoming Soul Edge's perfect body and went on a killing spree, becoming the dreaded Nightmare! And he practically scared the pants off of Europe, killing thousands and eating souls and even tried to bring down an entire kingdom! Buuut Soul Edge wasn't complete. At some point, Soul Edge had been shattered, and so Nightmare set off to reclaim the missing shards, which found their way to different individuals. With each shard reclaimed, Nightmare and Soul Edge grew in power. Among his arsenal of incredible powers aside from superhuman strength is the Soul Wave - a literal soul-sucking wave that kills and devours the souls of anyone unfortunate enough to be within range. He can channel fire and electricity though Soul Edge, and assume different stances that can turn the tide of battle whenever he feels necessary. Soul Edge even learned the different fighting styles of all its previous wielders, but it almost always preferred using Siegfried's, instead devising new attacks it learned from its previous users into its preferred fighting style. Sadly for ol' Inferno, though, Siegfried was fighting back from the inside and even managed to split himself off from the damn thing, plus snag himself a holy weapon to boot! Soul Calibur, the "twin" of Soul Edge, and in truth formed from a fragment of the sword itself, was its opposite in every way. However, like Soul Edge, Soul Calibur housed its own soul. If Inferno was chaos embodied, then Elysium was order. A rigid and unyielding one, who gave no compromise. Regardless, over the years Soul Edge and Soul Calibur battled constantly until their climactic battle in the Astral Plain. Nightmare managed to nearly conquer the world on numerous occasions, but was almost always stopped. However, should Soul Edge reassemble its missing fragments and be restored to its full potential, Nightmare can return to his mightiest form: Night Terror. Larger, deadly, fly-ier! *sigh* Boomstick, we've been over this. "Fly-ier" is not a word! Ah, whatever! As Night Terror, Nightmare is like a freaking beast and can easily wipe the floor with anyone unprepared to face him head-on. He can even shoot laser beams! He's unstoppable! Not true. A skilled enough combatant can defeat Nightmare, as has been proven countless times, but should Soul Edge itself ever be threatened, Inferno can physically manifest and risk being destroyed permanently to defend itself. Alternatively, Inferno can even create a temporary physical body for Soul Edge to use until it's found another suitable host. Whatever the case, few can ever hope to stand up against the unholy menace that is the Azure Knight! Nightmare: Souls... Give me more souls! Intermission Alright, the combatants are set! We've gone over all possibilities! It's time for a deaaaaaaaaaaaath baaaaaaaaaattleeeeeee! Death Battle Results Trivia Polls Who do you think will win? Revya Nightmare Who are you rooting for? Revya Nightmare Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword Wielders Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs